Severus part 1
by bloodyhunter
Summary: Summary inside! Enjoy!XD
1. Chapter 1

Author: Bloodyhunter

Category: supernatural/romance

Characters from: harry potter, and various other series

Summary: Severus is a hybrid that was taken from his parents after birth by Dumbles and placed with the Snapes to be raised. He is the first and only "Shadow Phoenix",. wWhich is a Phoenix and shadow demon hybrid and this is his story…

Severus was chained to the floor by his fore-arms by two thick leather bands. Severus flinched as he tried to maneuver his body so he could lie down. He doesn't wince because at an early age hHe was taught to show no fear even when he wanted to break down and cry. Now Severus was a beautiful little boy. He had long, silky, almost feather like black jade hair , pPale white skin that could rival moonlit snow, strong almost pointed teeth, and bBreath- taking dDarker then ebony eyes…

However, when the Snapes told Dumbledore about this development, he was there within the day to put a blood glamour on him. This is the hardest glamour to remove in the wizarding world. It uses the blood of the, in this case the Snapes, to physically change the appearance of the one it's put on. It is a vVery painful experience and people have been known to die/kill themselves to get away from the pain.

When it was done, they moved into the room where Severus laid to see if it had worked. What they saw amazed them to the very core. Now they, the Snapes, had the son of their Dreams!

Now when this process was done, the long silky feather- like hair became a shaggy and lifeless., Tthe black had dulled to the point where if it dulled anymore it would have becoame a dark grey like color. The skin that once rivaled moonlit snow, now had a grey and an almost yellow tinge to it, giving him a, lets say, sickly appearance. His teeth had become crooked and gained a yellowish tint. But what amazeding them the most was the fact that no matter what they did, the color of his eyes would not change.

This frustrated Dumbledore to no end! "'WHY!"' he thought. "'Why won't his eyes change? No matter, no one will recognize this child any longer.' Wwith that thought, he walked out the door, tripped down the front steps and apparated to Hogwarts.

Severus lifted his head and tugged at the bindings to find that straps had been removed. He rose from his position on the floor and walked to the bathroom. What he saw shocked him so much you could have lit him on fire and he wouldn't have noticed. It appalled him to see his reflection. So strong were his emotions that his form flickered and where he once stood sat a small black bird.

The little bird was about 6-7 ½ in. high with a one foot wingspan, The little bird was all black with some white feathers hanging in front of one blood- red eye that had black veins running through it. The white that you saw on his head was the only other color in his feathers at the moment.

The pain he felt withhen those emotions wasere great, but the feeling of safety and comfort he got was immense. When Severus felt his "parents" coming toward the bathroom, he pulled the shadows around himself subconsciously and allowed them to pull him to their safety and away from that nasty place. The place they took him was to his parent's home or "nest".

The place he saw was beautiful beyond words. The water and trees were so pure that they had healing magic flowing unhindered in them. This was a place unpolluted by human hands. What Severus didn't realize is that he was letting out trills of content and happiness.

He, however, realized that he was being approached by twoo men slowly as if they didn't want to scare him away. They spoke soothing words and spoke in low, calming voices. The dark red- haired man gasped when he picked the little black bird up. "It can be!" The red- head gasped. "It's our little boy!" HeThe red head crushed the little bird to his chest. Severus let out some VERY distressed trills and chirps.

"Look Damian, it's him!" Damian looked at the little bird his red-head mate gave him. He tThen smelt strong magic over the child not allowing him to tell if it was theirs or not. "Come Flare, we havegot to get him home so I can see if he's really ours," Damian said in a mellow tone so as notw to get his red-head mate's hopes up.

"Hello?" a small voice chirped. They looked down at the bundle in Damian's hand. "Was that you little one?" Damian asked. They were about half-way to their house in the side of the mountain. "Yes," Sev trilled. He the moved his head in a very distressed manneror., It almost seemed as if he was afraid to be heard. Flare gave Damian a look that clearly said even if he isn't ours we're keeping him.

Damian just shook his head at his mates' antics. He looked down to find that the little bird had changed into a little boy. An Ffrom the scars on His body he could tell that the little boy was abused. "What's your name little one?" Damian asked. "M-my name is Severus… though my parents call me freak or little monster". The stutter when Severus began to talk spoke confirmed his nervousness.

That little stutter was the only thing that gave him away. Severus, however, fell asleep as they were walking up the path to the mountain. Flare hit a rock and apart of the mountain about the size of a doorway dissolved into the opening of their home. Damian took Severus up to a spare room right next to theirs and laid him down.

"Flare we will have to heal him of all the damage done to him. Then and only then shall we take the restraints of him…" Damian's voice trailed off as Sev's soft voice spoke. "Mister Damian…. Mister Flare…. please don't wait. I want to know if I'm really yours…I really want you guys to be my daddies". Severus walked over, grabbed Flare's leg and began to cry. into.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you wolfy-lu for reviewing! Because if it weren't for you and my English teacher Ms. Mancini, I wouldn't have been able to express and write my thoughts and feelings that come up as I write poetry and stories. So thanks again!

Damian carefully pried Severus's fingers off of Flare's spider silk pant leg. Sev tried to cover his face with his hands, but Flare knelt down and grabbed this small hands. As he was doing this Damian Tilted Severus's head up and spoke in a calming voice, "Little one are you sure that you want us to do it now?"

Sev shook his head yes. "I do I do!" Sev cried with tear tracks on his face. Damian sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Damian and Flare got up and put Severus on the Black leather couch. They told Severus that they'd be right back.

Sev wiped the tear tracks. And now that he thought about it he has looked around. The first thing he notices is the black leather, or at least what looks like leather, couch that has white pillows on it. He also noticed that were two white recliners with a black felt pillow on each. The floor was dark wood and the walls were in soft browns. But what caught his attention was the High vaulted ceilings that had a mural on it.

The mural was of the sky. It started as a bluish black in one corner and gradually got lighter until it was a sky blue. But that wasn't all in the bluish black corner their were lots of stars and as it got lighter the stars became fewer and fewer until there was nothing left but a crescent moon.

Severus was so mesmerized by the Mural that he didn't even hear Flare and Damian come in. Damian sighed as he watched his mate walk over and give the child a potion. Sev looked at the greenish-brown liquid for awhile before asking if he had to drink it. Damian spoke before Flare could respond, "Yes, it will put you to sleep and remove the blood glamour".

"But," said Severus recalling what he heard Dumbledore say to the Snapes "I thought that the blood glamour he placed on me were nearly impossible to remove lest while I slept." "Did he mention that only wizards and lesser creatures have trouble with these glamour's because they tend to be for permanent proposes, no?, well its because that fact is little known" Surprisingly it was Flare who said this.

Damian and Severus looked at each and then at Flare, then back again. Flare huffed "what's with that look?" he then pouted. Damian let out a few chuckles and Severus broke down laughing. Flare pouted again then joined in the laughter. A few minutes later when everybody had calmed down, Sev pulled out the potion and gulped it down. Damian and Flare caught his body before it could touch the cold earthen floor.

They placed him on the couch and waited for the, otherwise painful, changes to begin. And slowly but surely as the blood glamour was removed, they saw what could only be their son. Damian leaned down and sniffed at Severus just to make sure. Flare started crying knowing that it really was their son!

Damian's eyes were the only outward side of his tears, they were glassy an spoke of the tears that he would never allow to fall. Damian and Flare Turned back to Sev when they heard a groan of pain. As they were checking Severus over they saw that wings had started to push their way out of his back.

Damian was pulled out of his staring by Flare who had start barking out things he needed Damian to do. Flare had asked Damian to grab a bucket of water, a soft fluffy towel, and to ready a soothing oatmeal bathe.

Flare stuck his hands into the growing mounds of flesh and feathers. He removed one wing as gently as possible. Flare then tenuously straighten and moved feathers into place that were misplaced when he had cleaned the wing. When the wing was finally cleaned and righted, it was a blackened red that if you turned one way was blood red and if the light didn't hit just right it was jet black.

Flare repeated the process with the other wing. As he was doing this Damian came back to tell Flare he completed his task. In his arms he brought in some fruits and berries which he place in a bowel that was on a side table closest to Flare. Flare grabbed the towel and started to gently wipe the wing, to make sure it was completely clean. He did the same with the other.

When this process was done he picked up Severus, who was now awake, and carried him to the bathroom. The bathroom was done in black silver, and, white. The sink was silver with a white marble counter top with black and silver veins and the stand it was sitting on was made from the wood of the blackened ash wood tree. The floors were made of the snow white sponge rock so the were very warm and soft.

The walls around the bath were made of black river rocks that had an occasional white or silver stone. Their was a sky light above the tub an a magic warm water. The direct area surrounding the tub was black and made to look like a wave pool (the ones you fine at the beach) that was surrounded by rocks instead of sand. The part of the bathe you sit in changes color to fit the people who come in it tastes.

Flare removed Sev's and his own close before placing him in the bath. He climbed in and pulled Sev who had started to sink a little, from his wings, to him and just allowed him to sit there and relax. When they were done he dried Sev's wings which were fluffy down feathers.

Flare unfurled his wings as he picked Severus up again. His wings were a mix of all different shades of red, which made them a great contrast to Severus's own wings. However sometimes the shades of red can be an indicator to his moods and how he's feeling.

Flare wrapped his wings around Sev who was about 3 feet tall when he used to be 4 foot 1. Sev shifted into his phoenix form unconsciously. And Flare changed to his phoenix form and flamed (a phoenix way of travel) himself and Severus into the living room on a ledge that had a nest on it. He placed Severus in the nest then hopped into it himself. Severus snuggled into Flares wings, which were wrapped around him, and fell asleep.


End file.
